ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
The Wiggles Movie/Trivia
Trivia * Wiggles World has a notably different layout in the movie. * The Big Red Car was redesigned as a real mechanical car. It was a Volkswagen Beetle Shazi. * The tempo for the songs are slightly faster in the movie presentation than in the soundtrack on both the VHS and DVD because the movie was filmed to the Film industry-standard frame rate of 24p and is being played back at 25p but without the pitch, shift applied. ** The Movie's Theatrical Trailer is the same case but has the pitch shift applied to it. * The theatrical and VHS releases open with Wally at the Magic Club office. For the DVD release and all international releases, this scene is moved after Hey There Wally and The Wiggles' first scene at the school. * Greg sings "Hey There Wally" and "Ooh It's Captain Feathersword" although he does not appear in the Scenes where those Songs play. * Guitars used in other videos, such as a Yamaha (from Wiggle Time! and Big Red Car), Classical guitar (from Wiggle Time!), Fender Classic Thinline Telecaster (from Yummy Yummy and Big Red Car), and Epiphone Casino (from Wake Up Jeff! and Wiggledance!) are seen in the guitar racks at the school. ** Other guitars on the racks included the Blue and White guitar (from Hoop-Dee-Doo It's a Wiggly Party), Rickenbacker 360 Deluxe Thinline (from Animals), a 4-string Bass guitar, and a custom MST-32 Mini Stratocaster. It's later seen during the song Hot Potato sung by The Little Wiggles played by Little Murray while singing to Dorothy when she was a baby. * The scene of Greg singing "Me-me-me-me" and the other Wiggles singing "You-you-you-you" is similar to a backstage clip that takes place in New Zealand in 1996. * Anthony says, "Everything seems to be ready, are you ready?! Well, let's bring on stage The Wiggles!", before they go on stage. * At one point, the Wiggles say "Christmas Day" and Jeff says "Chinese New Year", a possible nod that his family is from China. * What appears to be the same hankies from Yummy Yummy are re-used in the movie for Greg's magic box of mystery trick. * The instrumental for the version of Quack Quack used in this movie would later be re-recorded in a higher pitch. * This is the only time we see Officer Beaples try to stop someone who has broken the law. It is also the only time we hear her talk until 2016's Wiggle Town video. * in the scene where The Wiggles jumped out of the pool, it was real footage of them jumping into the pool, but to make it look like they're jumping out of the pool, the footage was played backwards * The Wiggles sing part of We Like To Say Hello when they arrive home at Wigglehouse, and Fruit Salad when they doing "the test" to enter Wigglehouse. * This is the first time The Wiggles wear mixed up shirts. * The quote "Let's rock this place!" is used by Anthony, both young and adult. * Dorothy's favourite dance, the Romp Bomp A Stomp, is performed without her, and as a result, does not have her comments throughout like in the previous year's Wake Up Jeff! video and album. * When the Awake Wiggles do the Romp Bomp A Stomp, the original design of the "Big Red Car" can be seen in a picture frame between the doors to Anthony and Murray's rooms. * This is the only time that Greg Wiggle, Murray Wiggle, and Anthony Wiggle are seen performing Romp Bomp A Stomp without Jeff Wiggle, due to being asleep. * Nya Nya Nya is presented as an instrumental song. It is based on a traditional playground song in Ireland called I'll Tell Me Ma. * Dorothy's Birthday Party and D.O.R.O.T.H.Y. (My Favourite Dinosaur) both appear briefly, and along with The Chase are the only songs not on the soundtrack, or included on any song list apart from the Movie credits. * There is also an otherwise unreleased or named instrumental track that plays during Wally's fantasy that begins: "I can see it now..." It was also used during The Wiggles (TV Series 2). *The instrumental version of Let's Have A Party has been used in The Wiggles' concerts as closing music. *The sound of the Wigglehouse phone ringing is actually a sped-up recording of children saying: "Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle!" *In a few promo pictures of The Wiggles in Big Red Car, Murray is sitting in the front and Anthony in the back seat. *This is the only time that the Red Starry Guitar is seen using a black guitar strap. It usually uses the Red one. *20th Century Fox Home Entertainment released this movie on DVD in Australia in 2003, the same year that HIT Entertainment released it on VHS and DVD in North America. *This movie aired on Playhouse Disney in October 2005. Goofs * During the song Rock-a-Bye Your Bear, Murray is playing his red starry electric guitar but the music presented features an acoustic guitar. * In Quack Quack when Murray wakes Jeff up, his seatbelt falls down but he fixes it afterwards. * The pool moves a bit between Greg and Murray's jump into the water. This is likely the fault of it being moved accidentally after those particular takes. * The camera wobbles just before Jeff comes out of his room wearing Murray's red shirt and says "Nope, no Dorothy". * When Captain Feathersword is talking to Wally, one of the pirates in the background is mouthing Captain Feathersword's words. * When Captain Feathersword is talking to Wally when he says "I will be seeing you tonight." his right arm bumps the actress next to him. * In the Theatrical Trailer, a rope is seen pulling the Big Red Car when the Wiggles leave Sandlot backwards and then forwards. This is cropped out of the frame for the movie itself as the movie was filmed in an open matte ratio and it isn't meant to be shown. * When Murray was getting ready for the concert the guitar strap for the Red Starry Guitar placed on the correct way but during concert performance, it was placed on backwards. * Nya Nya Nya isn't credited as a traditional arrangement. Category:Trivia Category:The Wiggles Category:The Wiggles Movie